Open Your Eyes Up To The World
by kerrbear
Summary: When Tohru is in a car accident that leaves her blind and with muscular dystrophy, the whole family is shocked. But soon they began to realize there are more secrets to Tohru that you could ever imagine...Better than it sounds. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first try at a Fruits Basket fic so please go easy! Enjoy!

It started off as a normal day for the Sohma family. The only thing that   
was out of the ordinary was that Tohru was running late for school. She  
didn't even have time to say goodbye to Shigure as she rushed out the door.  
In her haste she didn't see the car coming?.

Saki Hanajima felt the electric signals during her first period class. She  
could also sense the worry from Yuki and Kyo who couldn't understand why  
Tohru wasn't in school yet. They had known she had been running late but  
Shigure had woken her up. That was when the principal walked in and pulled  
Hana, Uuo, Yuki, and Kyo out into the hall.

"Tohru was hit by a car this morning. In her rush to get to school she  
didn't see it coming. It was a hit and run accident. Her injuries are  
severe; I won't lie to you about that. If you wish to go see her you may. I  
believe your cousin is in the office." The principal said turning to both  
Yuki and Kyo. There was no doubt about it. The four teens raced down to the  
office and Shigure drove them to the hospital. What they were about to see  
was nothing they had suspected.

"I don't think anything is going to be the same!" Tohru said through her  
tears.

"I'm sure Kyoko's smiling down on you Tohru." Uuo said gently.

"She said that she would always be there for me, but I'm all by myself  
now." Tohru said meekly.

"You're not alone, you still have us." Hana said wrapping an arm around  
Tohru's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're always going to be there for you Tohru, no doubt about it."   
Uuo said cheerfully.

"That is, as long as you're willing to be there for us in our time of  
need." Hana said half jokingly.

"I promise if you do!" Tohru said.

"Promise." Uuo and Hana said in unision.

"Hey, are you coming?" Kyo asked impatiently. Hana's head shot up before  
nodding. She had been lost in her own thoughts. After Kyoko had died, they  
had all promised to be there for each other no matter what. But if Tohru   
died, what would become of herself and Uuo? What would become of the Sohma  
family better yet? They had grown so close to her, that it must be breaking  
them inside.

When they entered the hospital in complete silence Hatori was there to  
greet them. He led them to the emergency room and showed them to where  
Tohru was staying. Hana had never seen any of them so shocked in her life.   
Then again she was pretty shocked too. Tohru lay on the hospital bed with  
tubes and I.Vs stuck into her and with a breathing mask to help her  
breathe. Her body was mangled and bloody, it didn't seem to be the same  
Tohru they had just seen last night. She looked horrible. Eventually they  
had to leave so they could perform surgery on Tohru. All of them sat in  
silence not sure what to say, until a few hours later.

Hatori entered the waiting room where he saw them all jump up at once.

"How is she?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"She's regaining consciousness."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But, there is a bad side to it. Tohru has lost the ability to see. She   
also has gotten muscular dystrophy. These injuries are so severe that they  
can not be fixed. Tohru will most likely be blind and crippled for the rest  
of her life."

"You're joking right?" Kyo asked nervously.

"No. You can go see her if you want." Hatori said. They all ran into her  
room at once.

"Ah hello my beautiful flower! And how are you feeling?" Shigure said  
cheerfully entering the room first. Even though he was trying to make the  
best of the situation it didn't help much.

"Shigure will you shut up?" Kyo snapped.

Shigure glared at him before turning back to Tohru. She hadn't turned  
towards them. Her back was facing them as she stared out the window.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked.

Tohru very slowly turned to face to them. That's when they noticed it. Her  
eyes weren't her regular lively blue. They were a dull glassy gray that she  
would never be able to see the world through again. They also noticed that  
she couldn't move the lower half of her body.

With trembling fingers she reached out, groping for something, anything.  
Hana ran towards her and grasped her hand.

"Hana?" Tohru asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Hana said beginning to cry.

"Don't cry, it's not that big of a loss." Tohru said a smile crossing her  
lips. Shigure was surprised to also find himself crying. It was heart  
wrenching to see her in such a state, but she was still trying to be  
optimistic about it. Kyo bolted from the room and Yuki slowly turned around  
and left.

Tohru glanced up. Shigure walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" He   
asked taking her hand.

"Tired." She said softly.

"Maybe we should let you rest." Uuo said finally placing a hand on her  
shoulder.

"Okay.' Tohru said reluctantly. Almost instantly she was asleep. The three  
left and Shigure went to go speak to Hatori. Shigure knew that there was   
going to be some hard adjustments to deal with. The one thing that pained  
him the most was that Tohru would have to go through her life without  
walking or seeing anything for the first time, that had to be the most  
painful thing that anyone could ever experience, and the fact that Tohru  
had to go through it was even worse.

OK I hope this didn't suck! Cut me some slack okay? I promise it will get  
better, that's how must of my other stories of ended up. Anyway please  
review on your way out. Thanks!


	2. One Secret Found Out

Thanks to all the great reviews! Here is Chapter 2! This is a week after the accident and Tohru is now at home.

I forgot to put this in the first chapter: Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

Tohru groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off. She felt around for it before shutting it off. She opened her eyes.

"What? My eyes are open aren't they? I…..Oh." She said sadly realizing once again that she couldn't see. It was still so hard to get used to. Then she also realized that she couldn't get out of bed without someone's help. The only one that would probably do that was Shigure.

The Sohmas were able to purchase a wheel chair, but there was a price to pay. Shigure had to move his office upstairs, while Tohru moved her bedroom downstairs. Until then, she still had to sleep among Shigure's books and desk and things like that. Also, seeing that they couldn't aford one of those transporters to get her to and from her wheel chair she had to rely on someone else. Tohru also couldn't attend school until they could purchase a color scanner. A color scanner was a machine used to be pressed onto your clothes to tell what color the outfit was. Seeing that she was in a house full of men, she couldn't allow them to help her get changed in the morning or at night.

Tohru reached out on Shigure's desk and fumbled around until she clasped the bell she used to wake him up. It made the loudest noise in the world that it could probably wake the dead.

Tohru heard Shigure race down the stairs and into her room. At least she hoped it was Shigure. A few times it turned out to be Kyo or Yuki. She heard him enter the room and heard him come over toher. When the person got close enough she reached out her hand and felt the facial features.

"Shigure?"

"Mm hm. Sorry Tohru I keep on forgetting that you can't see." Shigure's voice said kindly.

"It's okay I'm still trying to get used to it myself." She said with a small smile.

"_She hates this I know it. It must be so hard for her, I wonder what it must be like to go through everyday without seeing anything?"_ Shigure thought.

"I'm going to lift you up now okay?" Shigure asked glancing again at Tohru.

"Okay, where's your neck?"

"Right here." He said slinging her arm around his neck and lifting her up. He brought her over to her wheel chair before putting her down. Tohru fumbled around for a few moments. Shigure who sensed her frustration guided her hand to the control to move the wheel chair around.

"Thanks." Tohru said. Shigure walked over and opened up the door and made sure she got out of the room okay.

Tohru sat there for a moment trying to figure out how to get to the kitchen.

"Go straight." Shigure said. Tohru did as she was told.

"Now turn right." He said again.

"Am I in?"

"Yeah, you're in."

"Thanks. You can go back upstairs if you want."

"Okay." Shigure said before leaving.

Tohru then set to the task she hated most. Her Braille lesson. Using an interactive page she was able to feel the bumps and figure out what the letter was. She had a horrible time with it and she always ended up getting frustrated. The page was voice activated so whenever she tried to guess a letter out loud the page would either say; "Nope, sorry try again." Or "Great job! Try another one!"

Tohru felt on of the bumps trying to remember which letter it was.

"H?"

"Nope, sorry try again."

She sighed. After a few more tries she got frustrated and put the page away. The doctors had tried to help her out at the hospital and had given her the page to help her remember the letters. That was another reason why she couldn't go back to school, she had to learn to read Braille first.

A few hours later Hatori stopped by. He entered the kitchen to find Kyo and Yuki glaring at him.

"It's Hatori." Shigure whispered to Tohru who instantly nodded.

"Sorry I was late, I'll get breakfast ready." Hatori said going into the kitchen as Kyo and Yuki glared after him.

There was a few moments of silence and then; "What the hell are you doing here?" Tohru heard Yuki exclaim.

"Oh come now my dear brother I decided to pay you a visit! Aren't you happy to see me?" Ayame's voice said. Tohru smiled trying to picture the scene in her head.

"No I'm not happy to see you!" Yuki thundered once again. Tohru heard Ayame's laugh before Shigure greeted him.

The Tohru heard the door open and heard Hatori put the food on the table.

"Tohru, did you work on your lesson today?" Hatori said.

"I got frustrated again." Tohru said feeling herself blush.

"We'll try again later." Hatori said and left it at that. Seeing that Ayame didn't know about Tohru's unfortunate accident, Hatori had to explain the story. Yuki ended up yelling at Ayame for not noticing Tohru's wheel chair.

The argument would've gotten worse if the phone hadn't rung. Shigure got up and answered it.

"Sohma residence, Shigure speaking."

"Hi my name is Dee Dee, I was wondering if a Miss Tohru Honda was living there with you?"

"Oh yes, I'll bring the phone to her, hold on one moment please." Shigure brought the phone into the kitchen.

"Tohru, a woman named Dee Dee is on the phone for you." Shigure said holding out the phone. Tohru reache dout away from him.

"Other side." Shigure said. Tohru felt herself blushing again, and groped for the phone. Once she finally found it she placed it up to her ear.

"This is Tohru."

"Hi Tohru, it's Dee Dee, I heard about your accident, I am so sorry. You probably won't be attending dance anymore?"

"I don't really have a choice I'm in a wheel chair."

"Oh you are? I'm sorry honey, I only heard that you lost your eye sight. We're going to miss you. You were such a talented dancer." Tohru felt warm tears stream down her face.

"Do you want me to take the phone away?" Shigure asked softly. She shook her head no and managed to find her voice again.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault." Dee Dee said.

"I know, but I'm going to miss practicing for the recitals and the competitions and all my friends there." She choked.

"Yes you did enjoy it. You would've been going into what, you're seventeenth year dancing? We'll be sure to give you an award. You know, Alex is here if you want to talk to him." Tohru smiled remembering Alex one of her friends from dance.

"Sure."

"Hi Tohru.' A boy's voice said a few moments later.

"Hi Alex."

"Everyone misses you at dance. You were one of the best dancers I've ever met. Stop by and visit some time okay?" Alex said.

"Okay. Bye."

'Bye." Alex hung up the phone. He was probably pulled out of practicing. She held out the phone and Shigure took it and brought it back.

"Who's Dee Dee?" Shigure asked once reentering the room.

"Dee Dee was one of my dance teachers. I took dance lessons for sixteen years. It would've been seventeen years this year. I started when I was two or three, and I began competing when I was about five. I made a lot of great friends. But I can't continue this year because obviously I can't use my legs and I can't see."

"Tohru, why didn't you tell us that you danced?"

"Because I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it. Besides, I was there twenty hours a week last year, so I don't think you'd want to drive me back and forth like that."

Shigure decided not to even ask how she managed to get in her homework plus her job and taking care of them with being at the studio for so long.

"I have the video from last year if it will make you feel any better." Tohru said. Shigure glanced at her. Kyo stood up from the table and came back a few seconds later with the video and the pamphlet.

Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame watched the video. Afterwards Shigure felt even more guilty. Tohru was a wonderful dancer. She could've gone so far with something like that, but because of a stupid car accident that all had to change. Shigure decided that he would stop by the studio that day and meet Dee Dee and try to get some more information on what Tohru's life used to be like before the accident happened.

Sorry, I hope this chapter didn't suck! I was trying to help you understand what Tohru has to go through everyday and what her life is now like. I wanted to put in some secret so I decided to put in this tid bit about Tohru's dancing talent. Other secrets will be mentioned. The whole point of why Shigure wants to see Dee Dee is so that he can try to understand how much Tohru liked dancing, and he also wanted to see how serious she took competing. In other words he wants to find out more about Tohru, and he's trying to figure out a way to get her eyesight back. Also Dee Dee is going to mention some other secrets about Tohru. Eventually everything will even out later in the chapter please review!


	3. Another Shocker

Here is Chapter 3! Please enjoy and Ayame goes along with Shigure in this chapter!

It was that afternoon and Hatori was staying home with Tohru to help her with Braille. Ayame, who was bored out of his mind, decided to follow Shigure everywhere he went.

"Oh! Are we going somewhere? Yay!" Ayame exclaimed as Shigure grabbed the car keys.

"I'm going off to Tohru's dance school to talk to Dee Dee. You probably shouldn't come."

"Why not?" Ayame whined.

"Because, you'd probably end up embarrassing Tohru."

'I'll be good, I promise!"

Shigure sighed seeing that there was no way he could win this. "Fine."

"YAY!"

At the studio……

"OK, we went up the stairs, there's a waiting room on one side, a long hall way on the other. I haveno idea what to do." Shigure said.

"Excuse me." Both Shigure and Ayame jumped to see two girls squeezing past them. Their mouths both dropped.

"I know let's follow those girls.' Ayame said.

"No, no. We're not going to go stare at their unusually long legs. Let's go.'

"Go where?"

"There's an office right there!" Shigure snapped pointing to a door.

"Right!" Shigure rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. A young woman answered. She was tall and had short brown hair with a goldish streak near the front.

"Um…Are you Dee Dee?" Shigure asked.

The woman laughed. "No, I'm Karyn. Dee Dee's right there." Karyn said pointing to an older woman sitting behind a desk. Dee Dee had short black hair and tan skin. She was very pretty.

"Hello." Dee Dee said looking up and smiling at them.

'Hi. I'm Shigure Sohma we spoke on the phone earlier." Shigure said holding out his hand. Dee Dee shook it.

'Right, about Tohru. What can I do for you and you're friend?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could find out more about Tohru. How seriously she took dancing."

"Well Tohru was a student teacher last year, and she choreographed some of the dances last year. She also worked with little kids."

"What about competing?" Ayame piped in.

"Well, if you want to see what kind of a level she was in I can show you. The group that she's usually with is practicing right now."

"OK.' Shigure said. Dee Dee stood up from her seat and lead them down a hall to a large room. It was there that they heard the loud music. She went through the big room and pointed into a studio.

She turned around. "Sorry for the mess. The kids usually leave their duffel bags and things like that in here."

"Oh that's fine." Shigure said nearly tripping over another bag. They glanced into the studio and for the second time that day their mouths dropped. These kids were amazing. They were light on their feet, moving to the beat of the music, and just having a great time. It was a pretty fast song and they were actually keeping up with it. They couldn't believe that Tohru would be in a group like that.

A few minutes later Dee Dee lead them back into the office.

"So what did you think?'

"They were amazing! And Tohru's in that group?' Shigure exclaimed.

"Yes, Tohru could do solos that had music that was wicked fast and she could keep up with it. She really did enjoy it."

'Is she you're favorite?" Ayame asked.

Dee Dee looked at him surprised. "Not really, I like all of my students the same."

"Oh because there are those pictures….." Ayame said gesturing to about four school pictures of Tohru, a picture of her with her mom at the end of a competition, and a picture that showed her in a dance outfit smiling for the camera.

"No. In the other room, I have other pictures of my students."

'So, Kyoko was the one that got Tohru into dancing?" Shigure asked while keeping a careful watch on Ayame who had gone into the other room.

"Yes. Kyoko was one of my students as well though. Kyoko was an amazing student. Before she died, she was planning on quitting her job and becoming a dance teacher here. She always hated that job she had. I remember how excited Kyoko was when Tohru won her first dance competition. She came in first place. Ever since then she's been competing. After her mother died, I thought that she would quit dance. But instead, she said she would pay for her costumes. I would have to pay for her monthly tuition. That was how we did it. No one cared because they understood what kind of a situation Tohru was in."

"Dancing was a serious thing for her then?" Ayame said coming back in the room.

"Yes. She was extremely flexible and enjoyed getting up on stage and dancing and having a good time. It's such a shame that silly car accident had to end all that. It's too bad though. We had to take down all these posters. Tohru had won a competition for Miss Teen U.S.A. or something like that, and she was planning on going off there to compete. Someone thought she was eligible to win. Not only that but she was also going to be performing on Broadway. She was going to be in Fame and Memphis the Legend of Rock and Roll, she got the main parts for both."

Shigure's eyes practically bulged out of his head and Ayame nearly fainted when Dee Dee showed them one of the pictures of Tohru for the competition.

"Yep, she was one of the prettiest girls this guy had ever seen."

"Wait….Don't those two shows include singing?" Shigure asked.

"Yes. What's your point?" Dee Dee said.

"Tohru can't sing." Dee Dee looked at the two of them before bursting out laughing.

"What are you talking about? Tohru came out with about 5 CDs!" Dee Dee said through fits of laughter.

Yet another surprise for the two members of the Sohma family.

Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. A Visit from Friends

Thanks for the great reviews, enjoy Chapter 4!

"F…F…Five CDs?" Shigure stuttered.

Dee Dee could only nod as she continued laughing at them.

"Well that sure does explain a lot." Shigure muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"Well, whenever she takes a shower she sings and she's actually pretty good."

"That's probably why she came out with 5 CDs dummy." Ayame said.

"Don't go sounding like Hatori now!" Shigure said warningly.

"Are the CDs available at music stores?" Ayame asked.

"What do you think?" Dee Dee asked.

"HA! That also explains why we can never go into music stores with her!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Hey I know! Why not if we stop by the music store now and buy them?" Ayame asked.

"Brilliant work that's what I was just thinking of! Thanks for your time Dee Dee!" Shigure said leaving the room with Ayame.

So the two men headed off to the music store.

While back at the house…..

"ARGH! I can't get this!" Tohru exclaimed in frustration.

"Just try to picture the alphabet in your head." Hatori said.

"That's what I've been doing! It's not working I can't get this!" Tohru snapped.

"Eventually, whether you like it or not, you have to get it."

"I know." Tohru said.

"Do you want to try it again?"

"No."

Hatori sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Why not if we take a break? Okay?"

"All right….. Hey by the way, where are Shigure and Ayame?"

Back at the music store…..

"100 FREAKIN' BUCKS FOR 5 STUPID CDS?" Shigure exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir." The store clerk said.

"I'll pay for it and then we can listen to the latest one.' Ayame said.

"Then what is the point of buying all the rest of them?" Shigure snapped.

"Tohru's CDs are pretty valuable." The store clerk said.

Shigure sighed. "She sure is."

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Oh nothing.' Shigure said quickly.

Back at the house……

"We're back!" Shigure yelled.

"It's about time." He heard Hatori mutter.

"Hi Shigure! Is Ayame with you?" Tohru called.

"Sorry, he had to go back to his shop I'm afraid. But I do have something you're going to love.' Shigure said cheerfully entering the kitchen.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

"I'm going to put it on so you can listen to it." Shigure said sneaking past her.

"_Oh no! If it's something I can listen to, what if it's a CD? What if Shigure found out about my secret?" _Tohru thought worriedly.

Then she heard it….

_Sweet is the melody,_

_So hard to come by,_

_It's so hard, to make every note bend just right,_

_You lay down the hours and leave not one trace,_

_But a tune for the dancing is there in it's place….._

"Isn't that pretty?" Shigure said popping his head into the room. He was surprised to see Tohru crying.

"Nice one genius." Hatori muttered staring at the cover of the CD. Shigure glared at him.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd like it?" Shigure asked kneeling down beside Tohru.

"I'm so embarrassed!" She exclaimed.

"Why? There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes there is! I didn't want you guys to find out about my singing."

"Why? You sound perfect.'

"Because I was afraid you would make a big deal out of it!" She snapped.

"I'll make you a deal, I won't tell anyone about your singing if you let me keep the CDs." Shigure said quickly.

"I guess but…."

"…..Great! Hatori bring us some lunch." Shigure said cheerfully.

"Yes your royal highnass."

"Why must you be so cruel to me Hatori?" Shigure said dramatically following him into the kitchen.

Tohru sighed. It would help if she could follow them so she could finish what she was going to say."

A few minutes later…..

"Now we can all settle down for a nice lunch!" Shigure said as the telephone rang.

"Oh for god sake! Can't we have one second of peace and quiet around here!" Shigure said jokingly standing up from the table.

"Um…Wait Shigure that phone call is for…." Tohru was cut off as the she heard the door close.

"TOHRU IT'S FOR YOU!" Shigure thundered.

"WE'RE IN THE NEXT ROOM THERE'S NO NEED FOR SHOUTING!" Hatori yelled back as Shigure entered the kitchen with the phone.

"Here ya go." Shigure said giving the phone to Tohru.

"Idiot." Hatori muttered.

"OK, now what did I do?"

"Oh nothing." Hatori said rolling his eyes at Shigure.

"I'm sorry, I won't be able to attend. I apologize for the inconvenience. Well I lost my eye sight and my ability to walk in an accident….. OK, I'll try. Thank you for your time. Bye." Tohru said hanging up the phone. The two men stared at her.

"So who was it…..A secret admirer?" Shigure said jokingly.

"No. It was Salem State." Hatori choked on his food and Shigure dropped the phone.

"Salem State? Isn't that a college over in America? In Massachusetts?" Shigure stuttered.

"Very good Shigure." Hatori said sarcastically.

"Well why were they calling?"

"Well, this is my final yearat high school. I started looking last summer for a college. I liked Salem State and they accepted me. As a result, I just had t go for the tour next week, but seeing that I can't walk or see that comes to a disadvantage. They still want me to try to go because they think I would be a very valuable student." Tohru said.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier because…..?" Shigure asked.

"Well I wanted to make it official first, to make sure I actually liked it and everything." Tohru said blushing slightly.

"Don't let you're blindness get in the way, or you're ability to walk for that matter, what were you planning on majoring in?" Hatori asked.

"Foster parenting."

For the second time Hatori choked on his food and Shigure fell over.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well no…..It just sort of comes as a surprise." Shigure said.

"What made you want to major in that?" Hatori asked.

"Well, I always loved kids, and I always knew that there were kids out there who needed help and a home so I just thought, why not?" Tohru said feeling herself blush even more.

"Well you certainly are full of surprises I'll give you that much." Shigure said half jokingly.

"I have to admit that is pretty special to think of doing something like that." Hatori piped in.

"Thanks." Tohru said blushing again.

Shigure was about to say something else when he heard the door slam open.

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE FOR MORE THAN ONE SECOND YOU STUPID CAT?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING YOU DAMN RAT? I WAS ONLY WALKING HOME WITH YOU!"

"YOU BREATHING IS ENOUGH TO MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN? STOP BREATHING?"

"WONDERFUL IDEA MAYBE THEN YOU'LL FINALLY DIE AND I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET!" Yuki yelled storming into the kitchen.

"Hello Yuki how was your day?" Shigure asked.

"SHUT UP!"

"My, my. Touchy today aren't we?"

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked straining to hear if he was in the room.

"Probably up on that damn roof again.' Yuki muttered.

"Tohru!" Tohru started laughing as she recognized Momiji's voice.

"MOMIJI! SLOW DOWN! YOU DON'T WANT TO GO WRECKING MY HOUSE NOW DO YOU?" Shigure called as Tohru heard Momiji's running footsteps toward her and instantly she was knocked over backwards as she was embraced by the boy.

"So how are you doing?" Momiji asked. Tohru smiled as she felt Momiji's soft fur as he was in his rabbit form.

"I'm okay."

"Well that's good. Everybody misses you at school. I made you a get well card, but then I thought that was stupid of me since you can't see."

"Momiji! Don't say that!" Yuki snapped.

"What?"

"It's okay Yuki." Tohru said. "I know, why not if you describe what the card looks like and tell me what it says?"

"OK! Let me go get it!" Momiji yelled as there was a loud poof.

"Put on some clothes you idiot!" Yuki exclaimed. Tohru giggled.

"OK, now I have clothes on and I have the card." Momiji said coming back to Tohru.

"Well that's good, what does it say?"

'Well on the front I wrote Get well soon Tohru! And then I drew a picture of a rabbit and then on the inside it says….."

"….Momiji there you are, I was looking all over for you." Tohru heard Haru say.

"Oh hi Haru. You said we could visit Tohru today, so I just came here by myself I was pretty excited about visiting her."

"I know. What are you doing anyway?"

"Reading Tohru the get well card I made her before you interrupted." Momiji said sticking his tongue out at him. Haru rolled his eyes and sat down beside Hatori.

"Can I go ahead now?" Momiji asked glancing up at Tohru.

"Sure."

"OK, it says Roses are red, violets are blue, Tohru is as sweet as can be, get well soon!" Momiji said with enthusiasm.

"It doesn't rhyme very well." Haru said monotonously.

'Blue and Tohru rhyme! Besides, I'm not a poet, I only made it so it sounds rhythmical." Momiji said defensively.

"I'm sure it's a very pretty card Momiji." Tohru said smiling.

"Thanks!" Momiji said returning the smile.

'_I still cannot figure out to this day how she is able to smile. She lost practically everything in that accident. She lost the ability to walk and see, how is it possible that she's able to laugh and smile again? I basically asked this same question about her mother's death, but I still just can't understand it."_ Yuki thought as he watched all of them joking around in the kitchen. Then he remembered something Hana had said at lunch that afternoon…

"_I think that Tohru's only smiling so that she can hide her true feelings for others. She's always putting others before herself, and she doesn't feel the need to have people see her break down. I think that Tohru believes that if she loses control over her emotions she'll lose control of everything."_

Lame place to stop, but anyway please review! Also I do not own the song Sweet is the Melody by Aselin Debison or anything else I may have mentioned in this chapter. 


	5. Yet Another Dilema

Sorry for the late update. Here is chapter 5!

----------

Tohru was in her room gazing off into space. She wondered what it would be like to see for just one more day. It's funny how you think that stuff like losing your eyesight and losing your ability to walk would never happen to you. Then when it does, it's almost hard to believe it's almost like you're in a dream, but no matter how hard you try you can't wake yourself up.

Just then her cell phone rang. She fumbled around with the buttons before finding the correct one.

"Hello?"

"Is it true? You can't see or walk?" A dark voice said on the other line.

Tohru's blood ran cold. "Yes it is Jake, what can I do for you?" She asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"So, you really can't defend yourself now."

"No…" She trailed off as the phone on the other line went dead.

She sighed. She never thought she would hear that voice again…

--------------

Flashback 

_It was Tohru's first year at the high school. The school year was almost over, but a new student had transferred. She was chosen to give a tour of the school with him. His name was Jacob, or Jake. He seemed like a nice enough kid. He was perfect in all the right places and seemed very polite. It still surprised her when he asked her out. _

_A few months passed of them going out and everyone seemed to approve of Jake at the Sohma home except for Kyo and Yuki's jealousy everything seemed normal._

_Then it happened. Jake began sexually harassing her, which soon turned into abuse. He told her that if she told anyone what he was doing to her he'd kill her. And she was smart enough to know that he would do it. So for three years she suffered. About once or twice a week he would even rape her. Now that her accident had occurred she was almost glad at first. Maybe this meant that Jake wouldn't come after her anymore…But she was wrong. _

_Of course, there was still something that she hadn't told the Sohmas, a major secret that she couldn't bring herself to mention to them. _

_It had all started with a pregnancy test…_

_-----------_

She was drawn out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Tohru, Kisa and Hiro have come to visit you!" Shigure said cheerfully.

"Coming!" Tohru called. She wheeled her self out of the room and began fumbling along the walls until she heard Kisa's voice. She smiled as she entered the living room.

"Hello Kisa.' Tohru said. She felt Kisa embrace her and gave her a hug back.

"Yep, Kisa came to visit you, but I don't think Hiro's too happy about being here." Momiji's voice rang.

'Oh Momiji! I thought you left! I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hiro has a date with Kisa so he's in a rush."

"Eh?"

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! That's not true at all!" She heard Hiro's voice snap.

"Yeah, but I bet you wish it was true!" Momiji said jokingly.

"Oh shut up! I'm out of here!" Hiro said before storming out of the room. Tohru smiled to herself. At least things hadn't changed.

------------

Tohru sighed as she finally entered her bedroom.

"Hello again." Tohru gasped.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I came to see you. You never did give me a straight answer. Are you pregnant or not?"

"Yes, but…"

"It's my kid you know. As soon as it's born it belongs to me. You can't take care of it. I'm guessing this stupid family doesn't even know yet."

"Well no…"

"I rest my case. I'll be waiting for you." He said digging his nails into her arm before she heard him jump from the window.

She panted heavily. 'It's his entire fault. He made me pregnant. If he hadn't raped me this never would've happened.' She thought.

She sighed. It was time that she told somebody. She knew for a fact that this child would be a miracle, seeing that it was still alive. Tohru wheeled over to the door and opened it. Then she realized she'd have to get up the stairs.

She sighed in frustration. She didn't want to ring the bell right now.

She made it to the foot of the stairs and struggled to stand up from the chair. If she could at least drag herself she might be able to make it, then she could just crawl the rest of the way.

As she was struggling to get herself out Shigure came out of his room.

"Tohru? What are you doing?"

She sighed in defeat sinking back down in the wheelchair.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said solemnly.

Shigure made his way down the stairs. "Let's go talk in the living room okay?"

Tohru nodded and followed him.

"So…What's bothering you?"

"You remember Jake right?"

"Of course, you're boyfriend that Kyo and Yuki are completely jealous over! Did you come to me for some love advice?" Shigure asked jokingly.

"Shigure, this is serious…What if I told you he did something REALLY bad to me?"

"It depends on how bad the situation is." Shigure said getting serious.

Tohru felt his eyes on hers. "Um, about a year or so ago, Jake began to sexually abuse me and rape me. I found out about three months ago that I was pregnant…and I'm not sure what to do. I was sort of wondering, if maybe Hatori could somehow find a way of getting my walking back. Possibly my eyesight. I know it's a lot to ask for, but Jake says that he'll raise the baby and I'll have nothing to do with it. I really don't want my kid to grow up with him."

Shigure stared at her for a long time trying to process everything. The fact that the baby survived the accident was a miracle itself. Tohru was very young though, and with her disabilities it wouldn't make it easy to raise a child.

"Well, you could try physical therapy. I'm sure that might help."

"I need to be fully healed before nine months."

"Um…well, I think that might be pushing it just a little."

"I don't really have much of a choice do I? I'm not quitting school either, so when I do have the baby most likely you'd have to take care of it."

Shigure was silent a moment. "I guess this means I'll have to mature a little bit?"

"Try a lot. This is more embarrassing than my singing. I can't have anyone at school knowing."

"You won't be able to hide it for long."

"I can try though." Tohru said.

Shigure looked at her puzzled. "First thing in the morning I'll give Hatori a call."

-------------------

The next morning…

"YOU WANT ME TO GET HER CURED WITHIN NINE MONTHS? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A SUPER DOCTOR? I'M IN ENOUGH PRESSURE AS IT IS OVER AT THE MAIN HOUSE I DON'T NEED THIS AMOUNT OF PRESSURE ON TOP OF IT!" Hatori thundered as Shigure held the phone away from his ear.

"Can you at least bring back her eyesight?"

"No! The doctors at the hospital said they're damaged permanently they can't be fixed!"

"Could we try it though?"

"Well yes, but she'd have to go through surgery and she'd have to be in a hospital and it's very uncomfortable when you're in a hospital…"

"How soon can we get it done?" Shigure said interrupting Hatori.

"Tomorrow. If she wants to go through with it."

"I think at this point she'll do anything, thanks! We'll see you tomorrow!" Shigure said hanging up the phone.

"WAIT! Shigure! There might be a few problems we could run into…" Hatori trailed off.

'Great. Freakin' great.' He thought to himself.

------------

Once again another lame place to stop. Sorry about that. I know that Tohru would probably tell someone sooner, but we'll just go with her being too terrified to tell anyone. Anyway, please review to find out if Tohru gets her eyesight back!


	6. A Lot of Confusion!

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school and I've been sick lately. I also realized that I made a mistake in the previous chapter. Tohru is actually six months pregnant, not nine months. Sorry for the confusion…Thanks for letting me know Dark Inu Fan! Now on with the story!

Hatori paced the room nervously waiting to talk to Shigure. Shigure entered his office…

"Are you nervous?"

Hatori glared at him. "Shigure, if you hadn't hung up the phone last night, I could've explained to you that there could be some difficulties with Tohru." He sighed. "If I was to bring back her eyesight, it could lead to her having some dizziness, and blurry vision. Or, she could go through short periods of time being blind. If that were to happen, I'd have to put her on medication so that that wouldn't happen. There could be pain in her eyes, and it could be a real disaster. If I was to bring back her walking…there would probably be less problems."

"Yes, but then again, I don't think Tohru would want to be blind when she has her first child…" Shigure protested.

"And I don't think you would want to pick up a pregnant woman to get her onto a bed." Hatori retorted.

"…"

"It's settled then, we'll do her walking first…"

Shigure waited outside the operation room. It had all ready been two hours. As he began to worry that there were some complications, a young girl entered the room. Shigure's perverted instincts kicked in as she walked up to the desk to ask the secretary a question. The girl turned towards Shigure, before walking towards him.

"Are you Hatori Sohma?" The girl asked shyly.

"No, Hatori is in the middle of an operation. Perhaps I can help you, I'm Shigure Sohma, Hatori's cousin."

Jeez, the girl looked older from afar. Up close she was only about twelve or thirteen. She had golden hair, and bright green eyes. She had a slim build, and was a little petite.

"Oh, well I wanted to ask him when Tohru Honda's surgery was…"

"…Oh, that. Tohru went in about two hours ago. She hasn't come out yet, which I hope doesn't have anything to do with the baby…"

"…WHAT?" The girl interrupted sharply.

"Oh yes, I guess she didn't tell you that. Yes, my young flower is six months pregnant, she's growing up so fast." Shigure sobbed.

"But…But…Wait…So this means she won't be able to dance?"

Shigure looked at her quizzically. "Um…I wouldn't think so…"

"OH GREAT THIS IS A DISASTER! WE HAVE A COMPETITION NEXT WEEK!" The girl shrieked.

"Now…now I think you need to calm down, you sound just like my editor Mei (sp?)."

"CALM DOWN? WE'VE TRAINED SIX MONTHS FOR THIS! SHE CAN'T BAIL ON US NOW!" The girl said hysterically shaking Shigure by the shoulders.

"I'll just tell her you stopped by, what's your name?"

"Chinami!" Shigure and the girl whipped around to see Tohru leaning up against the doorway smiling.

"TOHRU! TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE! YOU'RE NOT DOING THE COMPETITION?" Chinami sobbed.

Tohru smiled. "Of course I'm doing the competition…"

Something clicked into Shigure. "Wait a second, Tohru's had muscular dystrophy for a few weeks, how could she have been practicing for six months?"

"YOU HAD MUSCULAR DYSTROPHY?" Chinami screamed.

Tohru slapped her forehead. "Um, yes. I guess Dee Dee didn't tell you. It's okay though, I only missed a few weeks of dance, no big deal."

"Is that what the surgery was for? Because, I guess you called Dee Dee and told her you were going to have surgery on your legs. I was wondering when it was so I could come and see you. She suggested to come down here because she knew the operation was today…" Chinami babbled.

"Yeah, I still need a few days off my feet. I just woke up a few minutes ago. I'll be back in a few days. My eyes are a little sore from that additional surgery…I didn't know I was going to have double surgery…"

Hatori looked over her shoulder. "That's because I knew Shigure would be complaining to me when your next surgery would be, so I just went and gave it to you on the same day. I still have to check you out for any difficulties in your eyes or your leg muscles, right now you seem to be doing fine."

"You had to get eye surgery?" Chinami piped in again.

"Oh yes…Well you see…" Tohru started to tell her story of what was going on for the past couple of weeks.

Shigure looked from the two as they went into talk about the competition.

"What the hell is going on? Tohru, how can you dance when your pregnant?"

Tohru turned to him. "Shigure, I have been practicing for this for six months, that's half a year, I've been there twenty hours a week, I am not about to back down now."

"But, the baby, and besides, you can't be that good if you're in with a bunch of thirteen year olds. No offense." He said quickly.

Tohru and Chinami looked at each other before Chinami burst into utter laughter. "Not very good? Hell, have you seen her dance?"

"Well…Dee Dee showed me a ballet dance she did a few years ago. I think it was the only recent copy she had…"

Chinami rolled her eyes and whipped out a cell phone. "Here, educate yourself, watch this video." She said handing it over to him.

The song "Hey Mama!" started playing to show a group of kids dancing on stage. Shigure's eyes widened as he watched Tohru perform on stage. At one point in the dance, she did twelve turns in a row!

"I…I…"

Chinami cocked an eyebrow. "And you said she wasn't any good? Let me explain something to you…Tohru is in Senior Competition, I'm in Petite. There's a big difference. We are not in the same dances at all. We only know each other because of dance, and because she was chosen as my coach."

"But…she's six months pregnant, she can't move like that!" Shigure exclaimed.

"I can…and I will." Tohru argued.

"Tohru…It's not good for the baby! Go get Ha'ri, he'll back me up."

Tohru looked in the room. "Smart guy, he left."

"What? Great…Listen there's no way in hell that I'm letting you…"

"Oh! I know! Why not if you let Kisa take your place?" Chinami interrupted.

"She'd fit in petite level though…"

"No she wouldn't! That girl's got some moves!"

"You know Kisa?" Shigure asked getting confused once again.

"Yeah…we're friends, she's come to watch me dance a few times. Anyway, Tohru she's really good, she has just the form and everything? Please?"

"But she'd have to learn all the dances…and we'd have to find her the costumes…"

"No problem! Dee Dee has a ton of extra costumes that would fit her, and I've memorized every dance you'll be doing, so I could help her out."

"She'd have to memorize it by next week."

"She's a fast learner, she'll be fine." Chinami argued.

"OK, I guess it's settled then! I'm still going there for moral support though." Tohru said before pulling Chinami down the hall.

"…What just happened? That was…First she…I…Chinami…Kisa…Dancing…Wait, KISA!" Shigure yelled before flying down the hall to meet up with the two girls.

Next week…

"She's fine, how can shebe fine? Hatori muttered.

Shigure stood there. "Well technically Tohru isn't completely fine. Her eyes have been bothering her, and she fell twice…" Shigure said.

"The baby's fine though?"

"Yeah, the baby's peachy. I got to see the ultrasound."

"She had one all ready?"

"Yeah. Oh, she's so cute! Ha'ri you should've seen her! She's was kicking and it looked like she was stretching!"

"Ah, so it's a girl?" Hatori asked.

"Yep. Tohru all ready has half the stuff ordered…"

Torhu came racing down the stairs. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING JUST STANDING THERE? KISA HAS TO GO TO THAT COMPETITION IN AN HOUR! GET MOVING WILL YOU?" Tohru screamed before racing out of the room.

"I see hormones have been kicking in…"

"Ooooohhhh yeah." Shigure said.

In the car…

"Are you nervous?" Shigure asked Kisa.

"No, actually. I'm fine. The kids I was with were really nice. I'm surprised I was actually able to memorize the steps so fast…"

"That's good. Unlike Tohru here, who's as nervous as anything…" Shigure said as Tohru continued to fidget in the back seat trying to make sure Kisa looked just right.

In the middle of the competition… (AN: Trust me, you don't want to be bored with the details of what a real competition is like.)

Kisa was doing great so far. As the group danced to "Pon de Replay", Kisa accidentally got too close to a boy. There was a loud poof.

Shigure and Hatori jumped up from their seats as people started screaming that there was a tiger up on the stage. Kids on the stage and backstage started going nuts and running around all over the place.

Tohru stood up to help Shigure and Hatori who ran to get Kisa. Her legs wobbled as she stepped into the isle. She felt her eyes begin to burn. Her vision began to blur and darkness began to close in. She lost hold of her grip to the seat she was holding onto, and began to lose her balance. She fell into the sea of people as she began to lose consciousness. Then a bunch of people trampled over her….

HA! You all thought she was going to be just fine and dandy didn't you? Find out what happens next! Sorry if the chapter was a little rushed. I suppose I shouldn't have left out as many details as I did, but that's okay. Once again, I didn't want to bore you with what goes on at an actual competition, and Tohru's operation in complete detail. I don't own any of the songs mentioned or anything else I may have added in this chapter!


	7. A Hard Decision

**Starts screaming like Ritzu** I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had school and really bad writer's block and I apologize if the last chapter was really confusing and I'M SORRY!

&&&&&&

_"We're all born not knowing why we live, we just have to find that out along the way."_ – Tohru 

Kisa paced nervously outside the hospital room. She knew it was her fault for Tohru to have to be rushed to the hospital. She knew she wasn't supposed to get that close to a boy. The whole show had been a complete disaster. Now, Tohru was blind again and she couldn't walk again. She was right back where she started from, and Kisa felt that it was all her fault. Hiro and Haru tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

The door opened, and Kisa turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Kisa asked hesitantly.

Hatori nodded.

"What about the baby?"

"We're not sure yet. If the baby is all right, it will most likely be born deformed. Most babies can't live through a trample like that without being deformed." Hatori said looking over his clipboard.

"I was wondering…would it be okay if I talked to Tohru for a little while?" Kisa asked.

Hatori glanced up. "Yes it's fine. Shigure's in there with her."

Kisa nodded before entering her room.

&&&&&&

Kisa saw Shigure sitting down beside Tohru. Kisa stood there for a few moments, feeling awkward by standing there.

Shigure glanced up. "She'll be fine. A nurse is going to bring in an ultrasound shortly to see how the baby's doing."

Kisa nodded before sitting down on the other side of Tohru.

There was a long moment of silence, before Kisa spoke again.

"I…I met Tohru's mom."

Shigure looked up, surprised. "You did? When?"

"Well, I didn't meet her face to face. I remember one time I was sleeping over your house and I couldn't sleep. I asked Tohru if I could watch one of her movies that she had up in her room, and she said it was fine. I found one that sounded cute and I put it in. It turned out to be an old home video of Tohru and her mom on her thirteenth birthday. After watching that movie, I felt as if I knew her mom forever. It makes me very sad to think that Tohru is in the same hospital that her mom died in. I can't even imagine the pain she must've gone through that night. They really clicked." Kisa said quietly.

Sheigure smiled. "Their relationship sure beats our family by a mile, right?"

Kisa smiled back and nodded.

Just then a nurse walked in.

"I hope you're all ready to see the baby. With any luck she should be just fine." The nurse said smiling at them.

They nodded eagerly.

Soon the ultrasound was finished, and the nurse found that there didn't seem to be any deformations of the baby. For now, anyway.

"You must be the proud father." The nurse said cheerfully.

Shigure blushed. "I…we….we're not…yeah." He said, finally giving in.

"Oh you must be so happy!' The nurse said excitedly.

"Oh yeah." Shigure replied.

Kisa looked at Shigure with the biggest smile, knowing well that Shigure did wish he was the proud father.

Of course, no one even realized that Tohru was aware of this conversation, which brought back unfortunate memories.

&&&&&&

"_Hey babe, ready to take a ride with me?" Jake asked pulling alongside the curb. _

_Tohru turned to him angrily. "Jake, for the thousandth time I don't want to see you anymore. Will you just leave me alone?" She snapped before quickening her pace. _

_Jake grew angry and began to follow. Finally he pulled up a few feet ahead of her and climbed out of the car. _

"_Jake! Don't…" Tohru exclaimed as he dragged her into the car. _

"_I gave you what you wanted and you think you can just dump me? I don't think so!" He snapped. _

"_I never wanted a child! I was hoping on waiting a few years before settling down and having a family! Besides, I would never have you help me raise our kid anyway!" _

_This remark earned a slap in the face, and Tohru remained stunned the whole way down. _

_When Jake pulled to a stop, Tohru saw they were in front of an abandoned shack. She groaned inwardly. Jake had taken her here a couple of times, this was mostly where he'd get stoned or drunk. There were no windows, and the place was always pitch black. Tohru tried to avoid the place as much as possible._

_Jake grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the car. _

"_Jake? What are you doing?" Tohru asked nervously._

"_I'm teaching you a lesson, that's what I'm doing!" Jake snapped pulling her into the shack. _

_Tohru stared wide-eyed as he took out some chemicals, that he usually got high with, and began mixing them together._

"_That'll teach you to mess with me." He hissed dangerously before slamming the door and driving off. _

"_Jake! Wait! Don't leave me in here!" Tohru screamed. All ready the fumes were beginning to choke her. Jake really was sick. _

_After that, everything was a blank, when she woke up she found herself outside of the shack. _

_She panted and looked around trying to figure out how she was going to get home. _

_For some reason, a flashback of her mom popped into her head. It was the night that she had died…_

"_**Tohru, I want you to know that you have to be strong in life. Even if the most cruel person does something so terrible, you have to keep fighting. If any person threatens you, you have to keep moving forward. There are a lot of cruel people in this world Tohru, but eventually you'll find that special someone that will make everything worth while. That person will stand by your side and defend you until the end. Always remember that we are never alone."**_

_At the time, her mom had been hallucinating, and spewing out nonsense. She had always kept that speech inside of her though, it seemed to be her last words that actually made any sense. Whenever Jake raped her, or abused her, she always thought of those words. It helped her to get through everything, and it helped her to grow strong, and to help get away. _

_Of course, she would also think of Yuki or Kyo as being that special someone, until that night. Thinking those words over, she thought of Shigure instead. She didn't even know why, but she headed home anyway once she was able to stand on her own. _

_Something told her that she would forever be known as Jake's toy no matter what happened…_

&&&&&&

Her eyes slowly fluttered open at the remembrance of that disturbing memory. The first thing she saw was complete darkness. As her senses grew more accostumed, she could sense another person in the room beside her bed.

She stared at that spot for a while, although she couldn't see anything, she realized that the presence could only be Shigure, and she sensed that it was just him.

She thought back for a time. She knew that her unborn child would need a fatherly figure, and no way would it ever be Jake. She knew what her child needed. She needed someone who would always love her, and take care of her, and to take some responsibility for the child. This person had to make her laugh, and dry her tears. Although Tohru would like it to be Yuki or Kyo, she knew that would probably not be the case. Both of them weren't much of fatherly figures yet. Yuki still had school, and the student council, and Kyo was still rough around the edges. No, she needed someone who was older, more mature.

Tohru knew the reason of why she was alive. It was to raise this baby. She knew that she couldn't do it alone. She needed help, for she still had school herself, and she had her blindness back again, which was a sure sign that it was meant for her to be blind forever.

Tohru fumbled around on the bed for a while, before reaching over, until she felt a hand. She squeezed it.

"…Shigure…?" She asked timidly. Obviously he must have been sleeping, because she felt him jolt awake.

"Tohru? What's the matter? Are you crying?" She felt his concern in his voice and gave out a shuddering breath.

"When the baby is born…I need you to do me a favor…"

"Yes, what is it?" Shigure asked, squeezing her hand.

"Well what with school, and my blindness and all, I'll need some help with the new baby and everything and…" She trailed off again.

"Yes?" Shigure asked impatiently.

"I…I want you to be the father!" Tohru exclaimed.

&&&&&&

Finally! I finished! Sorry if it was a little over dramatic at some parts, but I thought this was the perfect time for Tohru to decide who would be the substitution for Jake. I thought it might also help to hear Kyoko's strong words of wisdom, although that part with the home video was a little random, but still, it's something right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it so please review!


	8. Depressing News

I'm starting to get into this!

Soozen: Heh, oops. I should probably change my summary around so that her car crash isn't fatal. I think some people have survived from them, but you're right either way. As for the muscular dystrophy thing, I'll have to check that out. Sorry for the inconvenience!

&&&&&&

Shigure just stared at Tohru for the longest time. His mind was a rush of swarming thoughts.

"…What?"

"I…I want you to be the fatherly figure for the baby. I know that was sudden, and probably awkward, but, I can't think of anyone else. You don't go to school or anything, so I just assumed you wouldn't mind. Then again, I can choose someone else…" Tohru stammered.

Shigure gave a small smile. "I would be honored to be considered your child's 'father'" He said gently.

Tohru gave a small sigh of relief. "Really? Thanks. I just want her to grow up with the father that I never had."

Shigure smiled. Suddenly, his reflexes began to kick in and he got this sudden impulse to kiss her. He quickly pulled away, not wanting to cause something even more awkward.

Tohru got a confused expression on her face. "Shigure? Why did you pull away?"

For once Shigure was actually glad Tohru was blind, for his face was bright red. "Um…It's been a long night. I'm going to leave now." He said getting up quickly.

Tohru looked hurt. What had she done to upset him?

&&&&&&

A few days later Tohru was back home again. Ever since she came home the phone was ringing off the hook. Uuo and Hana kept on calling to make sure she was okay, and she had to keep on reassuring them that she was fine.

One day, Shigure was downstairs trying to prepare a decent breakfast. He heard a sound and turned to find Tohru in the doorway. He watched as she fumbled around for a while, obviously looking for something.

"…Shigure?"

"What are you looking for?" He asked, turning back to his cooking.

"Do you know where my mom's picture is? It's usually on my night table, but I can't find it. I thought I might've left it somewhere. Even though I can't see the picture anymore, it still gives me comfort." Tohru said, wheeling around the kitchen.

"You won't find it in here. I haven't seen it."

He heard a bang, followed by an exasperated sigh.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just wheeled my wheelchair into the table….Again." Came the reply.

"Do you need help?" Shigure asked.

"No, I'm fine. I need you to get something for me. It's a video. It should be titled 'Fond Memories.'"

Shigure glanced up, wondering what she would want that movie for.

He left anyway, and went into her room. He found the picture she was looking for on the floor a few feet away from the night table, and found the movie on her desk.

He went into the hallway, and stood directly in front of her. Nothing had been mentioned after that time in the hospital, and Shigure wasn't planning on bringing it up. Although he had been helping her out with some orders for the baby lately and trying to figure out where to put the room.

He handed the two objects to her. "I found the picture a few feet away from your bed. What do you want to watch that movie for anyway?"

"Oh, it's not really so much for me, as it is for another friend of mine. You haven't met her yet…Thanks for finding it for me." Tohru said, smiling. She reached out her hand for the two items and Shigure handed them to her.

There was a long moment of silence, and Tohru finally wheeled around and almost crashed into Yuki.

"Oh! Yuki! I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you! Are you okay?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Um…I'm fine…How did you even know it was me?"

"You grunted." Tohru said with a smile before wheeling out of the room.

"Am I the only one getting creeped out by how good her hearing is?" Yuki asked.

"Probably. It's definitely an improvement for when she first started out." Shigure said.

"I guess…It's pretty amazing how good she's doing, I'll give you that. The only thing I don't like is how independent she is. I wish she would rely on us every once in a while, but she just goes around on her own a lot." Yuki said.

"Yes, well…That's to be expected. Hari told me that that's what usually happens to people who are blind. They still think that they can do everything that they could do before, when they really can't."

"Well, I guess that would explain why she watches all those movies…I was passing by your…I mean, her room, and I heard the TV going. It sounded like she was watching a home video. I think she's starting to miss her mom."

Shigure was about to answer when Tohru came into the room again.

"I'm going outside for a little while."

"Do you need any company?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"No, I should be fine, I'm just going to be in the yard." She replied, before wheeling towards the front door.

&&&&&&

Tohru heard the footsteps approach her, every bone in her body had gone stiff. She pretended as if she didn't hear him.

"You didn't come see me last night like you said you would." Jake said coolly.

"Since I can't see, I wouldn't be able to make my way around town…What do you want now?" She snapped.

She was slapped in the face. "You don't seem very grateful that I came and visited you Tohru." He said icily.

"Because I'm not." Came the reply.

"Oh, really? And I suppose that you think that you can do whatever you want now, and I won't hurt you? I don't feel sorry for you like everyone else does!" He snapped, grabbing her wrist.

"You know, the family that I'm staying with is right inside." Tohru said.

"Then let's go someplace where they can't see r hear us." He said angrily, pushing her wheelchair into the surrounding woods.

&&&&&&

Shigure looked outside the window, and noticed that Tohru was no longer in the yard.

'That's weird, I just saw her a few minutes ago, she couldn't have wandered off.' He thought.

Then he realized that Hana or Uuo might have stopped by and she had gone with them. With that reassuring thought, he made his way back into the kitchen.

&&&&&&

It was now nine o'clock at night and Tohru still wasn't back yet. Kyo claimed that he had never even seen Uuo or Hana come into the yard. Shigure went to call the two girls, only to find out that they had never spent the day with Tohru at all. Once reporting this news to Yuki and Kyo, all three of them raced out of the house.

Once outside, they split into separate directions, and Shigure went into the woods. He traveled along trying to find her somewhere, as a last resort he finally used his acute hearing, and was able to pick up her breathing. He ran towards that direction, and found Tohru lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Shigure asked as soon as he approached her.

"Nothing!" She snapped.

Shigure was stunned, Tohru never spoke to anyone like that before.

"…You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, noting her bloodied arm, and part of her face were cut and scratched.

"Acute observation Shigure! I never would have guessed!" Came the sarcastic reply.

"What happened? Your hurt and…Where's your wheelchair?"

"It's over in that thicket somewhere…I don't know. I'm fine, it's no big deal." She said.

"It is a big deal! You're hurt badly! What happened?" Shigure replied, retrieving her wheelchair.

"It's none of your business what happened! I just fell is all." Tohru replied.

"You just fell? Really? Well…Seeing as I found you on my property bleeding, it becomes my business!" Shigure retorted.

Tohru glared at him before clambering into the wheelchair.

"This is stupid…" She siad darkly before wheeling off.

Shigure sighed and followed her.

&&&&&&

Back at the house, Tohru refused to talk to anyone. She locked herself in her room and still hadn't come out yet. The three guys had just decided to leave her alone. When she was ready, she would tell them.

So Tohru sat alone in her room, clutching her mother's picture. She hated this. She hated lying to everyone. It wasn't fair to anyone. She knew that Shigure had only been concerned in the woods, and she should've told him what had happened. But, she was worried that Shigure would call the cops. Why would that bother her anyway? Jake would be in jail, and she would never have to see him again. What was the matter with her? Did she love Jake? She doubted it, but some of the ideas he put into her head were enough to make her believe that she did.

Tohru sighed, and placed the picture of her mother on the bed. She lifted up her pillow and groped around before finding what she was looking for…A bike chain.

&&&&&&

The next day, Tohru still wasn't out of bed yet. So Yuki decided to go make sure she was okay. Shigure and Kyp had gotten into another argument about Shigure's cooking, so Yuki decided it was best that he left.

Yuki knocked on the door. "Ms. Honda? Are you all right?"

No response.

Yuki opened the door, to see Tohru facing the window.

"Ms. Honda? Are you all right? I…Why is there a bike chain on your bed?" He asked, freezing up completely.

Tohru still didn't answer him. He looked around the room and found the closet door wide open. He thought about this for a moment before putting two and two together.

"Were you trying to hang yourself last night?"

Tohru raised her head. "Wow. You really are smart. Then again, you probably heard about this game on the news, and that's how you figured it out. The Pass Out Game. I've been playing it all year, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

"You've been playing it all year? Aren't you even aware that you can kill yourself with this? It cuts off your airway and you can suffocate to death!" Yuki exclaimed.

"But it's my only way of getting high, it's the only way of making myself feel better. Besides, how would you feel if you lost everything? Your parents, your eyesight, your ability to walk, and the fact that you can't walk around freely without somebody coming and trying to rape you."

Yuki stared at her for a long moment, not knowing how to answer.

"This…This isn't the way of going around helping yourself, you should've told us…Besides…What about the baby? Do you really want to end your life, and the baby's? Because I thought you were better than that." Yuki said.

"What's even the point?" Tohru said icily.

Yuki looked at her. He really wasn't sure what to do. But he realized that for the first time, he was afraid of Tohru.

&&&&&&

Basically, Tohru's going through some major depression right now. I wasn't sure how to end it, so I just decided to stop there for this chapter. Please review with what you thought and how you liked it!


	9. It's Time

Here is chapter nine! I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Just so everyone knows…Tohru is now up to about five months of pregnancy. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if her pregnancy appears to be rushed…And I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed too.

&&&&&&

Tohru was inside Hatori's office. She didn't even know how she had ended up here. She just remembered telling Yuki about the Pass Out Game. Obviously Yuki had passed it on to Shigure, and then Shigure must've let Hatori know, and now she was in his office, and he was thinking of prescribing her with some anti-depressants.

"Tohru, I have to admit, it wasn't smart what you did. You could've endangered yourself and the baby. I know that Jake did something to you, can you please tell me what it was?" Hatori asked.

Tohru clasped her hands. "It's not important…I just want to go to school."

"Which leads me to another point, I realized that you never did go on to that tour up at Salem State…You're almost improved with your Braille, so you might be able to return to school. My question is…What made you decide to go off to college anyway? About a year ago you weren't even thinking about college. What changed your mind?"

"My cousin convinced me. She's about a year older than me and we happened to get in touch through e-mail…What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I thought the only reason why you wanted to go to college was so that you could get away from Jake."

"What? For God sake I'm not that much of a wimp! Why would I even go to the other side of the world to get away from him? What do you take me for? Some sort of a stupid teenager who doesn't think things all the way through?" Tohru snapped.

"Now, clam down Tohru…I'm only trying to get answers. What did Jake do to you the other night?"

"What he always does…He takes me somewhere private…He says how much he loves me, than he tries to rape me, I tell him to stop and he gets angry…Then he beats me and leaves me like he always does." Tohru replied.

"You're used to this?" Hatori asked.

"Well, yeah. He's been doing this sort of thing for about three years so I'm pretty used to it."

"But…Tohru…What he's doing…It's not right. It's not fair to you. Has he been doing this to you for the past two months since he found out about the accident?"

"Yes…It's no big deal…It's okay to just drop it."

"Just drop it? Tohru…He's committing a crime!" Hatori exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that? There's nothing I can do about it! Unless you want him to kill me!" Tohru snapped.

"He threatened to kill you if you told somebody?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah! Besides, I'm smart enough to know that he really would do something like that so just leave it alone!"

"Why? Has he killed people before?" Hatori asked.

"I don't know! I just know that when he has a bad temper it's best not to screw with him! So can I go now or what?" Tohru asked.

Hatori rubbed his temples. "I think it would be best if I put you on some anti-depressants."

Tohru gave out an exasperated sigh. But she didn't answer.

&&&&&&

Two months later…

Shigure walked in to see Tohru bent over a textbook written in Braille.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting back on track with your schoolwork, and that you're back to your normal self."

Tohru jumped slightly at Shigure's voice. "Yeah…The anti-depressants have really helped me to get my life on track. Plus the counseling from Hatori has helped a lot."

Shigure nodded, and stood there for a long time watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

Shigure cleared his throat and sat down on a chair beside Tohru's.

"They found Jake last night. He was put under arrest for drug theft, and a girl from a different part of Japan told of his…sexual issues. He's going to be put in jail for a long time. I thought you ought to know. It's been on the news all morning about the crimes he's committed. Apparently, you're not the only girl that fell for his charms and good looks. There are about three other girls out there who are the mothers of Jake's children."

Tohru was silent for a long moment.

"Are you okay?" Shigure asked.

"I'll be all right. I just wasn't expecting it to be over like that. But at least this way he won't hurt anymore girls…So, are you still up for taking the responsibility of being the 'father' for the baby?" Tohru asked suddenly.

"I think I can handle it." Shigure said.

Tohru smiled. "Good."

And with that, Shigure stood up and left feeling happier about what just took place.

&&&&&&

Another two months later…(AN: Hey, I told you the pregnancy was going to be rushed didn't I?)

Shigure made it through the crowd with Hatori, Momiji, Haru, and Kisa following.

Shigure spotted Tohru first in the crowd of happy teenagers.

Apparently Momiji spotted her as well. "Congratulations on graduating!" Momiji exclaimed.

Tohru laughed turning in his direction. "Thank you…I can't wait to get out of this gown though. It is so hot out here!"

"I think it looks nice on you." Kisa said shyly.

"Thank you. Its sky blue right?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, and we got dark blue." Kyo said coming up behind her followed by Kazuma.

"Tohru, it's nice to see you again. You're looking well." Kazuma said with a smile.

"Oh! Kazuma! I didn't even realize you were there! I'm guessing Uuo and Hana left, I don't here their voices anymore…I'm so excited!" Tohru said happily.

"AYAME WILL YOU JUST BUZZ OFF?" Yuki shouted.

Tohru laughed as Ayame came back with a smart reply.

"How's the baby?" Shigure murmured next to her ear.

"Oh! She's all right. She's been kicking a lot though." Tohru said, putting her hand on her stomach immediately. Tohru had a visible swell by this point, which none of the students seemed to have minded.

"Really?" Shigure asked. The next thing she knew, she felt his hand on her stomach and they both felt a kick.

"I guess you're right." Shigure said with a smile, removing his hand slowly, before turning to talk to Ayame and Yuki.

"So Tohru, I heard that you got a place at a Japanese college." Kazuma said.

"Yes. I decided that I wanted to be close to home. I decided to major in education. Of course I'll have to have an aid to help me take care of my students once I get my degree, but I should do okay." Tohru said brightly as she heard another argument erupt between Ayame, Shiugure, and Yuki.

Kazuma smiled at her. "Very good."

&&&&&&

That night…

Tohru sat up with a start. She felt her stomach and felt the baby kicking. She timed the kicks as best as possible and realized that they were about thirty seconds apart. This meant contractions, which meant the baby was coming.

Tohru reached for the bell immediately and rang it constantly until she had woken up the whole household. She heard the boys standing in the doorway and Shigure ran over to her.

"Tohru? What's the matter?"

"IF YOU DON'T GET HATORI OR SOME DOCTOR DOWN HERE IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE THE BABY IS COMING!" Tohru screamed.

Shigure's eyes widened and he bolted up immediately to call Hatori.

Yuki followed him. "You know, don't you think that's a little stupid to call Hatori? After all he's never delivered a baby before, and we're cursed, and the baby is supposed to be a girl."

"We'll take our chances. What's Hatori's phone number?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Yuki…I am on the verge of panic…What is the damn phone number?" Shigure snapped.

Yuki sighed. They were all going to be doomed.

&&&&&&

An hour later…

"PUSH!" Hatori yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? PULLING?" Tohru thundered.

"Do you need anything?" Kyo asked.

"KYO! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF LABOR WHAT DO YOU THINK I WANT?" Tohru snapped.

"Right…I'll go get more ice chips." Kyo said running out of the room.

"Hatori…Please tell me you have some idea what you're doing." Shigure said.

"Not a clue." Hatori answered.

"Well that's always good…" Shigure said.

"AS SOON AS THIS BABY IS BORN I'M GOING STRAIGHT DOWN TO THE JAIL HOUSE TO STRANGLE JAKE BECAUSE THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Tohru yelled as sweat dampened her forehead.

"Here, let me wet your face…" Yuki asked.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU IMBECILE!" Tohru yelled.

"Big words for a little lady." Hatori muttered.

"Shouldn't something like this be grossing you out?" Kyo asked coming back with the ice chips.

"Seeing that I nearly had my eye gouged out, no. Don't forget, I'm also Akito's doctor which means I have seen him…"

"Do not even finish that sentence." Yuki said darkly.

"Yeah, do you want our eyes to be scarred for life at that unnecessary visual?" Kyo asked.

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Tohru yelled.

"Of course I am Tohru I…Oops."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Tohru yelled hysterically.

"Uh…Nothing. Everything's okay! False alarm…Hey! I see a head!" Hatori yelled happily.

Yuki rubbed his temples.

&&&&&&

Two hours later…

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME?" Tohru screamed hysterically as Kyo and Yuki both tried to calm her down.

"What are you dong?" Momiji asked, appearing beside Kyo.

"GEEZ! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" Kyo yelled.

Shigure called everyone here for support.

"What do you mean 'everyone'?" Yuki asked.

"HANG IN THERE TOHRU! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!" Ayame yelled.

"Oh…crap." Yuki and Kyo both said at the same time.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE AN AUDIENCE WHILE I'M IN LABOR!" Tohru yelled.

"Hari turn around! This is a picture for our family memories!" Ayame called.

"CAN YOU NOT SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE?" Hatori screamed.

"AM I DONE YET? I THINK I'VE HAD MY FAIR SHARE OF PAIN RIGHT NOW!" Tohru yelled.

"Yes! We're almost there…Right?" Shigure asked, turning to Hatori.

Hatori only nodded in reply.

"Why didn't you just give her pain medicine?" Haru asked.

"BECAUSE HE WASN'T THINKING!" Tohru screamed.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Hatori muttered.

"WELL IT'S TRUE ISN'T IT? IF YOU HAD ANY COMMON SENSE YOU'D KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WAS IN AND YOU'D BE SMART ENOUGH TO BRING PAIN MEDICINE!"

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I HAVENT EXACTLY BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE!" Hatori retorted.

"HATORI, FOR GOD SAKE! HOW WOULD FEEL IF YOU WERE PUSHING A HUMAN BEING OUT OF YOUR WHO'S IT WHAT'S IT?" Tohru screamed angrily.

All the guys shuddered at the thought.

&&&&&&

Another three hours later…

"Is she here?" Tohru asked.

"Yes." Shiugre said.

"What does she look like?"

"She has pale skin, there are some tufts of brown hair, and she's got bright beautiful eyes with a gold rim around the iris. Got any idea what you want to name her?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, an American name that I heard once…Melody." Tohru said as she felt her child being put into her arms.

&&&&&&

(Sobs) The next chapter is the final one! Sorry I rushed it! Please review! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will take place a year later.


	10. And That's The End

Hello again everyone! (Sobs) This is the last chapter! I am so depressed! (Sobs again) Remember that this chapter does take place a year later after the birth of Melody. Enjoy the final chapter people!

&&&&&&

Tohru sat in the doorway of the living room listening as Shigure and some of the others played with Melody. She gave a small smile. Everyone seemed to adore her, and Melody had taken a complete liking to Shigure, which was a surprise to everyone but Tohru.

"Hey Mel, look over here!" Kyo called.

Tohru smiled before deciding to leave them alone.

She wheeled into the kitchen and sat deep in thought. To the Sohma family, Melody was considered the "miracle baby". She got that name because one day Tohru had been rushing to get to class. Her handicapped bus was going to pick her up in a few minutes and Melody was on her lap in a fussy mood. As she had heard the bus blow the horn, without thinking, she handed Melody off to Shigure, as he was the nearest voice. She then realized that Shigure probably transformed, and that meant that he had probably dropped the baby. To Tohru's surprise, Shigure didn't transform. In fact, none of the Sohmas transformed when they held her. To this day, they still couldn't figure out why that was.

Tohru pondered some more, before moving on to another thought. She often scolded herself for how selfish she was being, but she couldn't help it. It often frustrated her when everyone would say how adorable Melody was. Tohru couldn't even see her daughter, or run with her or any of the things the other Sohmas could do. She often felt neglected in some odd way, and she often got the feeling of jealousy. This also meant that if Tohru had to run an errand and bring Melody along, she had to bring another member of the family with her too. This was because, if Melody happened to wander away while in a store, Tohru wouldn't be able to find her. Melody may only be a year old, but she was pretty fast. If she were ever to get lost, by the time Tohru would realize she was gone, Melody would've all ready covered enough ground in between them. This was another thing that frustrated Tohru.

All of a sudden, she was drawn out of her thoughts by feeling a weight being put on her lap.

"Here, it looked like you could use a friend." Shigure said softly.

"Mommy!" Her daughter cried. Tohru smiled and smoothed Melody's thin hair, which Shigure and the others claimed to be brown. Tohru could only take their word for it.

&&&&&&

Akito (AN: Akito is a male in this fic!) sat in a stretched out position on the floor. He turned when he heard the door open, and Hatori entered.

"You're late." Akito said monotonously, turning away from Hatori.

Hatori sighed. "I'm sorry Akito. I was helping Tohru with the baby and I lost track of time."

"First it was all about that girl, and now it's all about that baby. Why couldn't Shigure have helped Tohru with the baby? Why did you have to do it?" Akito asked, in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Akito, Shigure had his hands full, seeing that he had Ayame visiting, and Ayame, Yuki, and Kyo started arguing. Melody was starting to get tired and seeing that Shigure was busy, I offered to help Tohru put her to sleep."

Akito sneered. "Melody. What kind of disgusting name is that? What do you all call her? Mel, is it? Why not if you just call her Melon Head and be done with it." Akito said with a slight chuckle at his own small joke.

"Akito, you know as well as I do that Mel…Melody…Is very important to our family." Hatori said, his patience beginning to waver.

"The girl doesn't know does she? Everybody's keeping it from her because they don't wish to scare her, am I correct?" Akito asked.

"Yes." Was Hatori's blunt reply.

Akito turned to him slowly again. "You have to tell her sometime you know. When are you going to tell her? After I die? And then spring it on her that Melody was chosen to be the next leader of the junushi (sp?)? That would've been a real surprise to her I believe. And you know that she'll never go along with it. It's all about her and nobody else. I can all ready tell that you're going to favor Melody over me. It's all ready beginning. Your respect towards me is thinning. I want you to put a stop to it!" Akito snapped.

"Me? Akito, how, pray tell, are you expecting me to do anything about it?" Hatori asked impatiently.

"What do you think? I've been begging you for years to do it while that girl was spoiling you with those optimistic thoughts about everyone. I wish for Tohru's memory to be erased, and although her daughter is very young, I want her memory erased also."

"But Akito, the spirits have all ready decided that Mel will be the next…"

"…I KNOW WHAT THE SPIRITS HAVE DECIDED! I am telling you now that I will not die knowing that my family is ruled under the blood of Tohru Honda. Erase their memories." Akito said.

"And who do you wish to be the next leader? Mel does not have any relation to the Sohma family, but they managed to choose her anyway, possibly because they know something is in store for our family. You can't possibly be thinking about going against the…"

"I will do whatever I please because I am god! Now do as I command Hatori, or I might think of another way of getting rid of them myself! The next leader I believe, should be Yuki. And Yuki will put Kyo into confinement! That is how I command it!" Akito thundered.

Hatori winced. He thought long and hard before answering. "As you wish Akito." He said with a bow.

&&&&&&

The next day Shigure came in to inform everyone that Akito wished to have a meeting with the entire family, including Tohru and Melody.

Tohru did not object.

A few hours later they were at the Sohma house. Tohru felt Shigure and Hatori's presence on either side of her, and felt a sense of tenseness in them. Melody was sitting on her lap, probably confused as to why they were at this strange place instead of at the park.

Tohru heard the door open and heard the cool voice of Akito say, "Do it now."

Tohru felt gentle hands remove Melody from her grasp.

"Shigure? Hatori? What's going on?" Tohru asked, feeling a swell of panic.

"It's all right, we'll be right back." Shigure said softly.

&&&&&&

In a dark room…

Yuki shuddered as he followed Shigure and Hatori into the room. He didn't know why he was even coming with them.

Shigure placed Melody on the floor. Melody, who thought this was some sort of new game, began to crawl after Shigure as he went to light some ceremonial candles. He pushed her away firmly. Melody sat there stunned, wondering why Shigure wouldn't play with her like he usually did.

"Yuki, sit there." Hatori said, gesturing towards the spot in between the candles.

Yuki obeyed, and sat down. He then realized that thecandles each bore one symbol of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac.

Yuki grew tense. "What's going on?" He asked uneasily.

Shigure glanced up at Hatori nervously. Hatori gave an exasperated sigh knowing that he would have to explain.

"As you know, Melody has somehow been chosen to lead our family after Akito has…" Hatori tried to think of respectable word.

"…Croaked?" Yuki offered.

"Yuki!" Shigure hissed menacingly.

"…Passed on was going to be my word, but croaked works too. Anyway, Akito, obviously will not allow this, and wants the spirits of the Zodiac to be passed onto somebody within the family blood lines."

"Wait…Are you saying that he wants me to be the next leader? To be god? Forget it! I'm at university now! I don't want…" Yuki trailed off as both Hatori and Shigure glared at him.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but we have to do what Akito says. You have to be the next leader." Hatori said finally.

Yuki gave out a shuddering breath.

Shigure lit the final candle. "Let's begin."

Shigure and Hatori began chanting ancient words, and Melody screamed in pain as the symbols from the candle lit up and each vengeful spirit left Melody and flowed into the candles, before flowing into Yuki, which caused him to scream in pain. It was being done He was going to control the whole family as soon as Akito died. And with that final thought, Yuki passed out.

&&&&&&

Tohru sat in her wheelchair uneasily, the whole room seemed to be filled with tension. Finally, she heard a door slide open.

"Has it been completed?" Akito asked.

"Yes, Yuki is now next to be our new leader." Shigure's voice said.

"And the girl?"

"Hatori has all ready removed her memories of us while she's still unconscious."

"What?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Calm down, you're going to be next." Akito said.

"I'm getting my memory erased? Why?" Tohru asked.

"Because I can not stand for somebody to be treated with more respect than me! And your daughter was all ready getting the respect that I deserve and she's only a year old! You are such an idiot! Thinking that you could change the curse! When will you learn to not meddle in our business?" Akito screamed.

Tohru felt hot, angry, tears stream down her face. "YOU TRICKED ME!" she screamed in surprising fury in Shigure's direction.

Shigure sank a little before Hatori entered the room.

"I'm ready."

And before she could say another word, she felt herself being pushed out of the room.

&&&&&&

"Where am I?" Tohru demanded, still infuriated that she had been betrayed by the family that she had lived with for five years.

"In another room. I know this is difficult for you." Shigure said.

"Wanna bet?" Tohru said icily.

She felt a presence kneel in front of her. And she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tohru, try to understand, neither you or me has a choice in this." Hatori said quietly.

"Why can't we just pretend?" Tohru whined.

Hatori smirked at Tohru sounding like a two-year-old. "That's not how it works, and you know it as much as I do. We'll be very sad that we won't be spending anymore time with you. And we're sorry that we can't watch Mel grow up. When you wake up, you'll be in an apartment that has easy pay for you. We also hired an aide to help you out around the apartment. Do you understand that this is the last conversation you're having with a member of the Sohma family?" Hatori asked, his voice cracking. She felt the grip tighten on her shoulder, knowing that it was Shigure.

"Yes." She whispered quietly.

"Very well then." Hatori said, placing his hand over her eyes.

"Oh, one final thing, I arranged for you to see a physical therapist for your legs. And, I put some money aside in case you ever think about re-doing surgery on your eyes."

Before Tohru could even respond, she could all ready feel the memories being dragged from her. And with one final cry, she was also unconscious.

&&&&&&

One year later…

Yuki dragged himself along the streets of Japan. Akito had died six months ago, and Yuki cursed him to this day for the whole weight of the curse to be thrown on him. He hated him to bits, it felt like the whole curse was dragging him down, and he felt old and sickly. Kyo had been put into confinement six months ago as well, under one of Akito's final death wishes, which they had to obey.

Yuki walked by a stationary store and heard a little girl whining.

"Go in! Go in! I wan' in!" The girl whined, pulling on her mother's sleeve.

"Melody for once and for all, no!" A firm voice replied.

Yuki froze. That voice. It was Tohru's. He turned and did a double take.

How old was Tohru now? Twenty? Just about anyway. She was walking again, but it appeared that she had a slight limp from the way she was moving, trying to wrestle with Melody who was pulling on her hand repeatedly. Her face had worry lines around the eyes, and wore a slight frown as she fought a silent battle with Melody. Her hair was still the same, except she had grown out her bangs and now wore it in a high ponytail. She wore black jeans, and apurple t-shirt, with white sneakers. She was also wearing an apron to a restaurant. This meant she had either come off a shift, or was going on a shift. One most different feature about her was that she was now wearing glasses. They suited her fine, but it made her look different then what Yuki was used to.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked cautiously, stepping towards her.

Tohru turned around and squinted hard at him before brightening. "Yuki! I haven't seen you since we graduated from high school! I heard that you're at a university now, good for you!" Tohru said with a smile.

"Yes, and I see that you're seeing and back on your feet again."

Tohru laughed. "Wow, you actually remember that I was in an accident? That's impressive. Yeah, well one year of physical therapy does a lot to you. I have a cane at home though, and I walk with a limp. My eyesight isn't the greatest. I mean, I'm staring right at you, and you appear to be afew feetaway in my eyes. There are also a lot of shadows around you, but other than that, my eyesight's okay."

Yuki smiled slightly. "Well at least I'm glad you're okay. How are things going for you at college?"

"Oh, that. I dropped out. It was too much for me. I work three jobs now and Mel's mostly in daycare, but I do all right." Tohru said.

Yuki glanced at Melody briefly. Her hair was now a little past her shoulders, and slightly curly. She had a fair complexion, and right now she was wearing a pink flowery dress with white sandals. Her eyes still stood out, as beautiful as ever. The blue eyes with the unique gold ring around the blue really made her stand out.

"Very good. Well, would you like me to buy you some tea or something? Or are you headed off to work?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no, I'm not. I just came off of a shift. But, I'm meeting with my fiancée."

Yuki felt a pang, wondering what Shigure would say. "Oh, congratulations, you're getting married. Good for you." He said fighting a smile.

"Yep, and here he is now." Tohru said, waving.

A tall, athletic looking guy jogged over to Tohru. He had blond hair, and bright eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy jeans. He kissed her, before smiling politely at Yuki.

"You ready?"

"You bet. See you around Yuki. It was nice talking to you." Tohru said with a wave.

Yuki waved back as he watched them disappear.

'I guess everyone has to move on eventually.'

&&&&&&

Please don't kill me if that was a crappy ending. If you like it, please review and let me know if you would like a sequel. I haven't thought of a correct title yet. So I'm just calling it Open Your Eyes Up to the World: 2 for now. I all ready have it all planned out, so it's up to you if you want it or not. Thank you to all my reviewers/readers. I'd list off all your names, but I'd feel bad if I missed anybody. Special thanks to my English teacher for teaching my class about people who are visually impaired. And to Mr. Usinas, the man who was blind that visited my school in March and inspired me with his story of how he became visually impaired! Thank you and please review!


End file.
